elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Middeleeuwse architectuur
De Middeleeuwen is de periode tussen de val van het Westromeinse Rijk in 476 en het begin van de Renaissance, dus globaal tot 1500. De officiële bouwkunst van bijna geheel Europa werd in deze periode bepaald door één opdrachtgever: de christelijke (katholieke) kerk. De Christelijke kerk De Christelijke kerk is ontstaan in het begin van onze jaartelling in het Romeinse rijk. De eerste christenen waren vooral eenvoudige mensen van de laagste klassen in de Romeinse samenleving. Het Romeinse gezag beschouwde deze in omvang groeiende groepering als een bedreiging en stelde alles in het werk om hem uit te roeien. Geleidelijk aan sloten ook invloedrijke mensen zich aan bij de christelijke beweging en namen de vervolgingen af. In 313 na Christus werd aan de christenen volledige godsdienstvrijheid verleend. Vanaf dat moment werden de eerste kerkgebouwen gebouwd. Ook werden bestaande bouwwerken, zoals de Romeinse basilica, omgebouwd tot kerkgebouw. De vroegste centra van het christelijk geloof bevonden zich in Rome, in het Nabije Oosten (het gebied van Syrië, Libanon en Israël) en in Ravenna in Noord-Italië. In 395 werd het Romeinse rijk gesplitst; het West-Romeinse rijk met Rome, en later, voor korte tijd, Ravenna als hoofdstad en het Oost-Romeinse rijk, later Byzantium genoemd, met Byzantium, later Constantinopel geheten (tegenwoordige Istanbul), als hoofdstad. Vroeg-Christelijke bouwkunst De christenen noemde hun gebouw van samenkomst 'kerk'. De bouwvorm van de Romeinse basilica wordt overgenomen bij de bouw van nieuwe kerken, omdat dit de meest geschikte bouwvorm blijkt te zijn voor de Christelijke eredienst. Kenmerkend voor de basilica is het hoger opgaande middendeel en de lagere zijdelen. De meeste kerkgebouwen beschikken over een narthex (voorportaal) en een absis, een halfronde [nis. Deze nis wordt vaak, samen met een deel van de middenruimte, voorzien van een verhoogde vloer], met daaronder een kelder, de crypte. Hierin werd veelal een belangrijk kerkelijk persoon, zoals een heilige (waarnaar de kerk werd vernoemd), of een martelaar begraven. Een der oudste vroeg-Christelijke kerken is de San Clemente kerk in Rome uit de 4de eeuw. Het huidige kerkgebouw is tot stand gekomen in 1084, op de fundamenten van de oude basiliek. Ook zijn de zuilen uit de basiliek opnieuw gebruikt. De meeste kerkgebouwen zijn georiënteerd. Vanaf de 5de eeuw betekende dit dat de absis naar het oosten (naar Jeruzalem) was gericht. De betekenis van oriënteren is 'naar het oosten (oriënt) richten'. Een zeer belangrijk onderdeel van de basilica zijn de zuilen of pijlers die het muurwerk dragen van de middenbeuk dat uitsteekt boven de [zijbeuken. Aanvankelijk was de vormgeving van de zuilen afgekeken van één van de klassieke orden. De versieringen in de vroegste kerkgebouwen waren veelal zeer eenvoudig. Het fraaist gedecoreerde onderdeel was het altar, een stenen tafel op vijf poten, vier op de hoeken en één in het midden. De Italiaanse stad Ravenna was korte tijd, vanaf 402, de hoofdstad van het West-romeinse rijk. De vroeg-Christelijke kerken die hier zijn gebouwd, zijn goed bewaard gebleven: *de San Apollinare Nuovo, een driebeukige basiliek, gebouwd tussen 495 en 504, gebouwd in opdracht van koning Theodorik; *San Apolinnare in Classe. Romaanse bouwkunst Een van de belangrijkste vorsten van de Middeleeuwen was Karel de Grote, die in 800 tot keizer werd gekroond. Hij wilde van Europa één rijk maken en de grootheid en cultuur van het Romeinse rijk herstellen. Een van de weinige gebouwen uit die tijd die bewaard zijn gebleven, is de kapel van de palts (paleis) in Aken. Met de bouw van deze [achthoekige kapel is in 792 begonnen. De centrale opbouw is gebaseerd op de Romeinse koepelzaal. zuilen en de bronzen balustrades zijn afkomstig uit Italië ]] Bij de bouw werd voor een groot deel gebruik gemaakt van steen die afkomstig was van de sloop van Romeinse ruïnes. De kennis van het vervaardigen van baksteen was tot omstreeks 1000 immers niet meer aanwezig bij de bouwers. Na de door van Karel de Grote breken er onrustige tijden aan in Europa. De Noormannen vallen aan vanuit het noorden en ook vanuit het oosten vallen volkeren het gebied binnen. Na 1000 begint in enkele gebieden een periode van relatieve rust en daardoor ook een periode van culturele bloei. Deze periode, van circa 1000 tot 1200 wordt gekenmerkt door de Romaanse bouwkunst. Er is sprake van verschillende centra van waaruit deze stijl zich verspreidt. Zo worden in het gebied rondom Barcelona, in Catalonië, al omstreeks 950 kerkjes gebouwd in deze stijl. Een belangrijk centrum is ook Normandië. Van daar verspreidden de nieuwe opvattingen zich naar Engeland, met name door de verovering van Engeland door de uit Normandië afkomstige koning Willen de Veroveraar, in 1066. Deze stijl vindt vooral toepassing in de belangrijke gebouwen die van steen worden gebouwd, namelijk de kerken, kloosters en kastelen. De meeste woonhuizen in deze periode worden van hout, leem en stro gebouwd. Hiervan is bijna niets meer bewaard gebleven. In Italië en Frankrijk worden in deze periode vele kloosterorden gesticht, zoals de Benedictijnen, genoemd naar Sint-Benedictus, de Cluniacensers, genoemd naar het 'stam-klooster' in de Franse stad Cluny en de Cisterciënzers, genoemd naar het klooster in de Franse stad Cîteaux. De kloosters waren in de meeste gebieden van Europa de belangrijkste centra van beschaving. De kloosterlingen beheersten de lees- en schrijfkunst, immers hier bevond zich een bibliotheek met boeken. De kloosterlingen leggen in ons land de eerste dijken aan, maakten vele gebieden door ontginning geschikt voor landbouw, ze (her)introduceerden de techniek van baksteenvervaardiging enz. Het land werd geregeerd door de adel die op strategische plaatsen kastelen van steen bouwden met zware muren die bestand waren tegen aanvallen van de vijand. Stijlkenmerken Het meest kenmerken de van de Romaanse bouwkunst is de rondboog, voor de overspanningen van ruimtes en muuropeningen. Bij de Romaanse rondbooggewelven, ook wel tongewelven genoemd, hebben de gewelven dus een halfcirkelvormige doorsnede, net zoals bij de gewelfbouw van de Romeinen. Een belangrijk verschil met de Romeinse gewelven is echter dat de bouwers van de Romaanse gewelven veel zuiniger waren met materiaal. Bij de latere Romaanse kerken bestaat een Romaans gewelf uit een serie halfcirkelvormige gordelbogen, met daartussen relatief dunne stenen [gewelfvelden. Eerst werden de gordelbogen gemetseld op een halfcirkelvormige, houten hulpconstructie, ook wel schenkel of formeel genoemd. Nadat de specie tussen de stenen in de gordelboog voldoende hard was geworden, kon de schenkel er onderuit worden gehaald en opnieuw worden gebruikt voor een volgende gordelboog, op een afstand van tussen de 3 en 10 meter. Vervolgens werd tussen twee gordelbogen het dunnere gewelfveld gemetseld. Op deze wijze ontstond er een stabiele constructie. Een belangrijk nadeel van het tongewelf is de grote zijdelings druk door het gewicht van het gewelf, de spatkracht. Deze zijwaarts gerichte kracht moest worden opgevangen door zeer zwaar muurwerk. Hierin durfde met aanvankelijk slechts kleine vensteropeningen te maken, waardoor de vroegste Romaanse kerken erg donker zijn van binnen. De ramen konden niet tot grote hoogte doorlopen, immers, de bovenkant van de opening moest onder de onderkant van het gewelf, de gewelfaanzet, blijven. Soms worden de spatkrachten opgevangen door trekbalken op de hoogte van de gewelfaanzet. Meestal vonden de bouwers dergelijke balken een onaanvaardbare verstoring van het monumentale effect van het [kerkinterieur. In ons land is er door de slappe bodem een groot risico van verzakking. Om instorten van een gewelfconstructie te voorkomen, ziet men deze trekbalken in ons land echter wel in verschillende kerkgebouwen. Soms werden de houten of ijzeren trekstangen enige tijd na de bouw aangebracht als er ernstige verzakkingen waren opgetreden. De Romaanse kerkbouwers vonden een goede oplossing om hogere ramen te kunnen plaatsen, namelijk door de introductie van kleine dwarsgewelfjes. Dit leidde tot het kruisgewelf, waarbij het dwarsgewelf de gehele breedte van het [hoofdgewelf heeft. Een bijkomend voordeel van het kruisgewelf ten opzichte van het tongewelf is bovendien dat de gewelfkrachten nu alleen naar de vier hoekpunten worden afgevoerd, waardoor het zware muurwerk kon worden teruggebracht tot vier zware pijlers. Dit kruisgewelf wordt vierdelig genoemd, omdat de snijlijnen van de twee kruisende rondbooggewelven twee diagonalen vormen die het gewelfvlak in vier kwarten verdelen. Evenals bij de gordelbogen van het tongewelf werden bij veel kruisgewelven eerst alleen de elkaar kruisende gewelfbogen op formelen gemetseld. Daarna werden hiertussen de gewelfvelden gemetseld. De vorm van het kruisgewelf bepaalt in sterke mate de plattegrond van het gebouw. De plattegrond van een rondboog-kruisgewelf is immers een vierkant. De plattegrond is dus een aaneenschakeling van vierkanten. Bij kerken met een basiliek-vorm leidde dit tot een gebonden stelsel: het middenschip is twee maal zo breed als de zijbeuken. Aan het eind van de Romaanse periode werd het vierdelig kruisgewelf verder ontwikkeld tot het zesdelige. Over de tussenpijlers van de zijbeuken werd voor het middenschip een extra gewelfboog gemetseld. Dit leidde tot een grotere stijfheid van het gewelfveld van de middenbeuk. De buitenzijde van de Romaanse kerk wordt beheerst door één of meer hoge torens. Deze kunnen op verschillende plaatsen staan, we spreken dan van [westtoren, koortoren of vieringtoren. Gotische bouwkunst De 13de eeuw is in geheel West-Europa een periode van grote bouwactiviteit. De bevolking van de steden nam snel toe; er werden kerken gebouwd en ter verdediging tegen aanvallen werden stadsmuren gebouwd. De 'moderne stadscultuur' ontstond; in deze tijd verwierven de steden ook de zogenaamde stadsrechten van een landheer of vorst. Eén van de gebieden die een grote bloei doormaakt, is het gebied rondom Parijs, Ile de France geheten. Vanaf 1000 worden hier veel kerken en kathedralen gebouwd. Voortdurend werden er bij vele bouwprojecten vernieuwingen in de techniek en decoraties verwerkt. Bij de bouw van het nieuwe koor van de abdijkerk van Saint Denis, een voorstad ten noorden van Parijs, zijn er vernieuwingen te zien die zouden uitgroeien tot de gotische bouwstijl. De naam 'gotisch' was oorspronkelijk een scheldnaam uit de begintijd van de Renaissance in Italië, de 16de eeuw, gericht op de bouwkunst van de Middeleeuwen. Deze zou zijn bedacht door de Goten, die in de tijd van de Romeinen Italië hadden geplunderd. Veel kerken uit de 12de en 13de eeuw hebben zowel gotische als Romaanse stijlelementen; we spreken dan van Romanogotiek. De gotiek was van circa 1150 tot 1500 in geheel Europa de bouwkunst waarin onder meer de vele kerken en kathedralen werden gebouwd. Frankrijk is bij uitstek het land van de gotiek. Er wordt onderscheid gemaakt tussen drie perioden: *de Romanogotiek en vroege gotiek, van circa 1150 tot 1300; *de hoog-gotiek of bloeitijd van 1300 tot circa 1420; *de laat-gotiek van circa 1420 tot circa 1500. In Noord-Europa werd nog tot 1600 in gotische stijl gebouwd. Kenmerken van de gotiek De meest karakteristieke vorm waaraan we de gotiek kunnen herkennen is de spitsboog. Deze komt zowel voor in draagconstructies als in de decoraties. Als logisch vervolg op de laatste ontwikkelingen van de Romaanse bouwkunst is de draagconstructie bij de gotische kerkgebouwen teruggebracht tot een dragende skeletconstructie van kolommen en bogen met daartussen lichte invullingen van steen, maar vooral ook van glas. Een gotisch kerkgebouw maakt door het vele licht dat door de grote ramen naar binnen valt een geheel andere indruk dan een Romaanse kerk. De gotische bouwers streefden naar zo hoog en zo licht mogelijke ruimtes. De verticale lijn werd zoveel mogelijk benadrukt; deze bracht een streven naar het 'hemelse' het goddelijke tot uitdrukking. De horizontale lijn stond voor het 'aardse', het materiële. De spitsboog maakte bovendien een vrijere indeling van de plattegrond mogelijk in vergelijking met het Romaanse verbonden stelsel. Een ander belangrijk voordeel was de betere afvoer van alle krachten naar de onderliggende constructive, met inbegrip van de spatkrachten. De bouwers van de gotiek wisten door hun ervaring en hun kennis het construeren steeds verder te verbeteren, en toe te passen in steeds hogere en meer gewaagde constructies van de kerkgebouwen. Een ander gebied waar de bouwers in de late middeleeuwen steeds nieuwe kennis opdeden was de vestingbouw. De verdedigingswerken, met name de omwallingen van de steden, werden steeds verder verbeterd om weerstand te kunnen bieden aan de wapens van de aanvaller, die trouwens ook steeds weer verbeterd werden. De gotische kathedraal De gotische kathedralen werden gebouwd volgens een bouwplan van een bouwmeester die vaak anoniem bleef. Het belangrijkste deel was het koor, met de plaats voor het altaar. In de vroeg-gotische kathedralen is dit meestal verhoogd ten opzichte van de kerkruimte, omdat eronder zich een halfverdiepte crypte bevindt. Later is het koor gelijkvloers met de rest van de kerkruimte. Rondom het koor bevindt zich een kooromgang. Hier wordt de processie doorheen geleid. In het schip was er voldoende ruimte voor het lekenpubliek. Deze was van het koor gescheiden door een oxaal. Het lekenpubliek kon de eredienst dus niet zien, maar uitsluitend horen. In het beeldhouwwerk en de gebrandschilderde ramen waren episoden uit de Bijbel verbeeld, bestemd voor het lekenpubliek dat niet kon lezen of schrijven. De meest voorkomende bouwvorm bij de gotische kerkgebouwen is de kruisbasiliek. Soms zijn er twee torens aan de voorzijde, soms één. Sommige gotische kerkgebouwen, met name in Engeland, hebben een vieringtoren. Het koor is meestal in de vorm van een halve zeshoek of achthoek. In Engeland is het koor echter vaak vlak gesloten. Het gotische gewelf De gotische bouwmeesters verzonnen tijdens de ontwikkeling van de gotiek telkens nieuwe varianten op de gewelf- en wandindelingen. In de vroege gotiek wordt soms nog het zesdelig kruisgewelf toegepast, maar al snel kiest men weer voor het veel eenvoudiger te construeren vierdelige kruisgewelf. Uit het vierdelige kruisgewelf ontstonden vele varianten, zoals het stergewelf, het netgewelf en het waaiergewelf. Bij deze laatste is er een sterk decoratief effect. De opstand Ook in de opstand, de 'binnenwanden' van het middenschip, is een ontwikkeling te zien. De oudste gotische kathedralen hebben een indeling in vieren, namelijk van beneden naar boven: de zijbeuken, galerij, triforium (vermoedelijk bedoeld als een speciale omvang voor kloosterlingen) en de lichtvensters. Later vervalt de aperte galerij en is de opstand dus driedelig. Bij de eenvoudiger kerkgebouwen zoals in de Nederlanden ontbreekt ook het triforium, of is deze alleen in de vorm van een muurschildering aanwezig. Het skelet Bij de vroeg-gotische kerkgebouwen beginnen de gewelfribben meestal hoog tegen de zijwanden in veelal rijk gedecoreerde 'aanzetten', ofwel beginnen ze boven de rijk gedecoreerde [kapitelen die de kolommen bekronen. Bij de latere gebouwen lopen de gewelfribben in één vloeiende lijn door in de kolomribben. In dit geval worden de kolommen of pijlers bundelpijlers genoemd. Boven in het gewelf komen de gewelfribben in een sluitsteen. Omdat deze vaak de vorm heeft van een schotel wordt deze ook wel gewelfschotel genoemd. Omdat de spatkrachten niet alleen door de kolommen konden worden opgevangen, werden aan de buitenzijde van de kerk zware steunberen aangebracht. De spatkrachten van de hoog boven de zijbeuken uitstekende gewelven van het middenschip worden via luchtbogen overgebracht naar de hoog opgaande steunberen. >De constructie werd dus zoveel mogelijk naar buiten gebracht, om het ruimtelijk effect van het interieur zo weinig mogelijk te verstoren. Op deze wijze durfden de bouwmeesters van de Gotiek steeds hoger te bouwen. Hieronder is een overzicht van de gewelfhoogte van enkele belangrijke kathedralen: *de Notre Dame van Parijs, uit 1163 - 1257 is 34 meter hoog; *de kathedraal van Reims, uit 1211 - 1350 is 37 meter hoog; *de kathedraal van Amiens, uit 1220 - 1269 is 43 meter hoog; *de kathedraal van Beavais uit 1225 en verder is 48,5 meter hoog. In Beauvais hadden de gotische bouwmeesters wel het toppunt van hun kunnen bereikt. Dit ging echter gepaard met de nodige problemen. Kort na de bouw van het koor ontstonden al verzakkingen. Dit loste men op door de pijlers op kleinere afstanden te plaatsen. Na het koor werd ook het transept voltooid en werd er vanaf 1534 begonnen met de bouw van een vieringtoren die 150 meter hoog moest worden. Deze stortte echter in 1573 in. Aan de bouw van het schip, dat onderdeel was van het oorspronkelijke plan, werd niet meer begonnen. Niet kerkelijke bouwkunst De architectuur van openbare gebouwen en woonhuizen is een afgeleide van die van de kerkgebouwen. De ornamenten werden vrijwel ongewijzigd overgenomen. Het spitsboogvenster leende zich echter minder goed voor verdiepingbouw. In plaats daarvan werden kruiskozijnen toegepast, soms met een (gedrukte) spitsboog als bovenrandversiering. Het onderste deel werd afgesloten met luiken, het bovenste deel met glas-in-lood-ruitjes, of in de vroegste tijden ook wel met varkensblaas omdat glas toen erg duur was. Met name in de Noord-Europese steden werden de woonhuizen veelal van hout gebouwd, wat aanzienlijk goedkoper was dan natuursteen of baksteen. Stadsbranden brachten daardoor echter grote schade aan. Aan het eind van de Middeleeuwen werd het bouwen in steen door middel van stadskeuren verplicht gesteld. Bewaard zijn daarom alleen de woonhuizen van de rijken en van de adel die wél in steen waren gebouwd. Aan het eind van de Middeleeuwen werden ook de eerste raadhuizen gebouwd, bestemd voor vergaderingen van het stadsbestuur, maar tevens als symbool van de vrijheid van de stadsbewoners. Vaak werden kosten nog moeite gespaard om deze een zo rijk mogelijk uiterlijk te geven. De Nederlanden In de Zuidelijke Nederlanden kwamen in de 13de eeuw de steden tot grote bloei. Mechelen was de hoofdstad van het noordelijke deel van het Bourgondische rijk. Andere belangrijke steden waren Antwerpen, Brugge en Brussel. De stadsbesturen lieten raadhuizen bouwen, meestal met een hoge toren, de Belfort, die lijkt te wedijveren met de kerktorens. Ook de belangrijkste gilden lieten luxueuze gebouwen neerzetten, zoals de lakenhallen. In de Noordelijke Nederlanden zijn de raadhuizen van Middelburg, Leiden en Veere, alle drie gebouwd door een Vlaamse architect, de fraaiste voorbeelden. Bouwmeesters uit Vlaanderen, zoals de bouwmeester Everaert Spoorwater, bouwden aan de kerkgebouwen in Noord-Nederland. Spoorwater was van 1439 tot 1447 bouwmeester van de laat-gotische Onze Lieve Vrouwekerk van Antwerpen en was daarna betrokken bij de bouw van de kerken van Haarlem (Sint Bavo), Dordrecht, Hulst, Bergen op Zoom en Brielle. De belangrijkste gotische kerk in Noord-Nederland is zonder twijfel de Sint Maartenskathedraal van Utrecht, beter bekend als de Domkerk. De eerste steen werd gelegd in 1254. De 112 meter hoge toren werd gebouwd tussen 1321 en 1382. In de 16de eeuw was het gebouw nog niet geheel voltooid, maar door de Reformatie kwam er een eind aan de bouwactiviteiten. Het middenschip had nog geen volledige ondersteuningsconstructie met steunberen en luchtbogen; het koor wél. Hierdoor stortte het middenschip volledig in bij een zware storm in 1672. Tussen het transept en de toren bevindt zich nu het Domplein. Een ander belangrijke kerk is de Sint Jansbasiliek van Den Bosch, waarvan de bouw begon in 1419. Ook zijn uit de Middeleeuwen enkele belangrijke kastelen bewaard gebleven, zoals het Muiderslot uit circa 1280, de Ridderzaal in Den Haag (uit circa 1280), het Slot Loevestein (uit circa 1360) en het Steen in Antwerpen. Het zijn veelal sobere, stenen gebouwen met zeer zware muren en weinig versieringen. Category:Bouwkundig begrip Category:Stroming